What Just Happened?
by Fairytalefern
Summary: Matthias has a movie night almost every Friday, even if no-one ever shows up. Tonight seems to be an exception, when Tino knocks on Matt's door he is left with to questions, why is Tino here? and just where is Berwald? (just a little one-shot)
**AN: Hey guys have a random one-shot I started a while ago, if you guys want it to become a multi-chaptered story ley me know. 3**

It was movie night Matthias favorite night now that he was in College, granted it was always just him. His friends always needed to study whenever he decided it was movie night, but he didn't care. No sir, not one bit….Okay, maybe he did. He always wondered if they did it on purpose or if he was just really bad at planning things, probably both. The Dane hummed to himself as he half danced around the kitchen making himself snacks for the movie. He was surprised to hear a small knock at the door, ' _wow is someone actually coming to movie night?'_ he thought as he made his way to the door opening it to find Tino, his small Finnish friend.

"Woah Tino, why are you here, are you looking for Berwald? He's at the library." Matthias said looking at Tino in confusion, as Tino looked back, equally confused.

"Tonight's movie night right?" The smaller blonde asked stepping past the still confused Dane into the small apartment.

"Y-yeah it is," Matt said finally gaining some control of his thoughts while watching Tino, who was currently looking around frowning slightly

"You know I expected better decorating from someone who normally wears amazing outfits." The Finn stated looking Matthias over, the man being studied was only wearing his danish flag boxers, for he was not expecting company. Matthias felt himself blush shutting the door behind Tino.

"I wasn't expecting company, sorry Tino," he replied sheepishly as he hurried around trying to straighten his small living room up. The Dane glanced up as Tino tilted his head studying the older man curiously.

"What do you mean? It's movie night don't people show up?" The smaller man asked settling himself on the couch watching, in slight amusement, at the frantically cleaning Dane. Matthias laughed softly, more to himself than anything replying:

"Nah, no one ever shows up they all happen to be studying on the days I decide, which is normally Friday, so yeah," he tried his best not to sound affected by the realization that his friends really had to be planning their studying dates on his movie nights on purpose.

"Well then why bother to have them?" the smaller man asked looking around.

"Because I enjoy de-stressing every now and again and movies help me do that," Matthias said heading into the kitchen to silence the annoying beeps of the microwave.

Tino nodded, "yeah I suppose that makes sense," he looked around again after the other left the room. Matthias quickly opened the microwave allowing the scent of popcorn to wash over him, as he dumped the bag into the bowl his thoughts strayed to Tino. ' _What is he doing here, I mean I know him and Ber aren't officially a thing but it might as well be, you never see one without the other,'_ Matthias thought picking up the bowl and setting it on the coffee table before wandering to his tv and looking through his selection of movies.

"So, Tino, what do you want to watch?" he asked cheerfully looking back at Tino, who was watching Matt smiling slightly.

"How about we marathon the Harry Potter's?" Tino said sliding off the couch and crawling over to Matthias.

"I would love that though if I'm honest, you don't seem like the Harry Potter series," Matthias said smiling at Tino who was now pouting and looking up at Matt.

"I love Harry Potter, especially Neville, he is a total badass!" Tino exclaimed enthusiastically, Matt chuckled at the way the other man's eyes lit up as he explained why Neville Longbottom was, indeed, a badass. ' _He's adorable, no wonder Ber likes him.'_ Matthias thought as he put in the movie.

"I agree wholeheartedly no-no,"Matt said using the groups affectionate nickname for the Finnish member. Tino nodded, satisfied by the sincerity Matthias always answered with.

After they had reached the third movie, Matthias could tell Tino was falling asleep, his head would droop down then snap back up and he'd look around to see if Matthias had notices, which he pretended not to. Matthias used Tino's grogginess as an easy way to ask the question that had been burning in his mind all night.

"so , uh, why aren't you with Berwald?" he asked, he heard Tino take a deep breath and there was a long pause before he answered.

"Because, Matthias Kohler, I am in love with you, not him." Tino's words echoed through Matthias's mind before he looked at Tino, who's usually calm face was now bright red.

"You're in Love with me?" Matt asked, knowing he sounded stupid, but he didn't care he needed to know.

"Yes Matthias you brick, you it's always been you, Berwald knows that I just could never get the courage to talk to you. Weird huh, we're the two most outgoing and friendly people I know but it's taken me three years to finally confess to you." Tino murmured, his voice was barely above a whisper.

Matthias sat in contemplative silence, he had noticed Tino was quieter, reserved even whenever he was around but he always assumed it was because of Berwald always talking down on him. He felt himself smile, a genuine one, not the fake one he almost always had on as to not make others worry.

"I think I love you to Tino," Matt replied looking over at the pale blonde man, still smiling. Tino smiled back and crawled over to Matthias curling up in the nook of his arm resting his head on Matt's shoulder.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Tino asked softly closing his eyes, sleep finally becoming too much. Matt nodded laughing kissing the top of Tino's head.

"Of course Tino," he murmured adjusting slightly pulling a blanket over them both "I'll take you out after my next paycheck," Matt's promise was greeted by soft snores, but he didn't mind, he was finally happy.


End file.
